Une douceur vanillée
by Fille au chat
Summary: Depuis longtemps, Hermione Granger rêvait. D'une odeur de vanille. Qu'est-ce que Luna Lovegood pouvait bien à voir avec ça... ? HG / LL. Mon premier yuri. OS Femslash. PWP. Inspirée de l'Homme chocolat.


**Une douceur vanillée**

* * *

 **Rating :** T à l'origine... mais la fic a légèrement dérivé vers du M sans mon accord.

 **Couple :** Hermione Granger / Luna Lovegood.

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Rowling, comme d'habitude... Vous vous en doutez. Inspirée de l'Homme chocolat, une fic HPDM que j'ai relu dernièrement et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cet OS sans prise de tête et surtout sans trop que je sache moi-même réellement pourquoi.

 **Note :** Mon premier OS yuri... Je suppose que c'est une sorte de PWP, d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, les amis.

Peace. Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis longtemps, Hermione Granger rêvait.

Bien sûr, ce n'était quelque chose d'anormal, même pour une miss-je-sais-tout se vantant d'être toujours logique et concrète, parce que les rêves étaient tout à fait normaux et attendus durant le sommeil. Cependant, il était plus étonnant de la voir rêvasser en ce début de soirée, alors qu'elle était toujours parfaitement éveillée, offerte à la vue de toute personne susceptible de passer le tableau de coupe de fruits comme elle venait elle-même de le faire.

De plus, elle rêvassait sur une silhouette trop longiligne pour ne pas être féminine et à peine éclairée par la faible lueur d'une bougie.

Assise sur le bord d'un des plans de travail de l'immense cuisine de Poudlard, Luna dévorait en effet une boule de glace blanche avec dévotion, fermant les yeux de délice en accueillant une nouvelle cuillère entre ses lèvres. Apparemment, cette gourmandise était suffisamment divine pour qu'elle la savoure avec une lenteur calculée, prenant son temps pour que la glace fonde aussi délicatement sur sa langue que dans le bol entre ses mains.

Et apparemment, Luna avait parfaitement capté sa présence, ses grands yeux clairs se braquant sur elle dès que ses paupières se rouvrirent.

 **\- Bonjour, Hermione.**

Ses joues se mirent à brûler sans raison à l'entente de cette salutation mais la jeune femme réussit à rester aussi stoïque que possible, même lorsque sa camarade pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, faisant doucement bouger la cascade blonde encadrant son visage.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as faim, toi aussi... ?**

 **\- A cette heure-ci, tu devrais être dans ton dortoir, Luna... Je peux t'y raccompagner, si tu veux.**

 **\- Tu n'as vraiment pas faim alors... C'est dommage.**

S'approchant à pas feutrés d'Hermione, la jolie Serdaigle lui sourit de son éternel air à la fois sérieux et loufoque, son index plongeant tout droit dans cette friandise glacée et sucrée qui se liquéfiait de plus en plus au fond de son bol, le portant par la suite à ses lèvres fines, histoire de profiter encore un peu de cet en-cas un peu tardif, malgré la réprimande de la préfète.

Et pas de façon sensuelle. De cette façon adorablement mignonne et innocente qui déterminait depuis toujours toutes les actions de Luna et qui avait l'incroyable capacité de tordre toutes les émotions de la si raisonnable Hermione Granger.

Parce que cette attitude la faisait rêver.

Et non pas un rêve où elle renverserait la jeune fille sur le meuble derrière elle, non. En fait, elle ne rêvait même pas de quoi que ce soit de réellement pervers. Non, elle rêvait seulement de rire gentiment face à son comportement, d'embrasser tendrement le coin de ses lèvres pour goûter elle aussi à cette glace blanche avant de les déposer dans son cou en la prenant dans ses bras pour la câliner avec un romantisme presque mièvre.

Au final, c'était presque encore plus dérangeant. Parce que ce n'était ni une pensée tout à fait normale pour une amie - ce qu'elle était à peine, en plus - ni un simple fantasme qu'on pouvait facilement mettre sur le compte des hormones adolescentes.

Ça n'avait pas réellement de nom, pour l'instant, en vérité.

 **\- Je n'ai pas faim, non... En tant que préfète, je dois te ramener à ton dortoir et je t'ai suivi pour...**

 **-** **Tu as un très joli pyjama, tu sais** **,** fit remarquer Luna gentiment, prenant ainsi soin de couper son début de mauvaise excuse.

Si Hermione commençait à retrouver ses couleurs d'origine, le rouge lui monta une seconde fois aux joues en réalisant que la jeune femme avait très certainement compris depuis le début qu'elle était venue elle aussi grignoter dans les cuisines, sa tenue plutôt légère laissant présager une sortie très courte hors de son dortoir et non pas une ronde de surveillance en tant que préfète.

En même temps, à cette heure-ci, les elfes dormaient, c'était plus ou moins le moment idéal pour dissimuler un écart de conduite aux yeux de tous...

Bien sûr, probablement aurait-elle dû se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir avec ses deux habituels amis mais elle avait perdu toute idée du temps en restant toute l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, sous la surveillance de Madame Pince qui, étrangement, n'avait jamais semblé beaucoup l'apprécier, elle et sa passion presque excessive de connaissance à travers ses bébés qu'étaient les livres.

Dire qu'Harry trouvait, lui, le moyen d'avoir encore faim même après un dîner copieux... à la place d'Hermione, il serait très certainement déjà tombé dans les pommes et amené à l'infirmerie en grande pompe.

 **\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas y goûter ? C'est délicieux. Et aucun Nargole n'ira te dénoncer, je te le promets.**

 **\- Merci, Luna... Mais je...**

 **\- Goûte. Vas-y. N'aie pas peur, Hermione.**

Décidément, il n'y avait que Luna pour penser qu'il était possible d'avoir peur d'une simple glace à la vanille.

Néanmoins encore un peu hésitante, Hermione écarquilla les yeux en grand lorsque Luna tendit sa main vers elle, refusant immédiatement toute possibilité de goûter à cette glace de cette manière-là. Reculant donc de plusieurs pas de peur de ne pas respecter cette règle qu'elle venait elle-même de s'imposer raisonnablement, Hermione grimaça discrètement en remarquant la déception de Luna.

Surtout lorsque celle-ci baissa son bras mais n'hésita pas à se rapprocher d'elle une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? Si tu es venue jusqu'ici, pourtant, c'est que tu dois avoir faim, non ?**

 **\- Non... Je n'ai pas...**

Définitivement trop proche d'elle, Luna continuait de lui sourire avec attendrissement, fixant le regard d'Hermione sur ses lèvres si pâles.

Luna ne portait jamais aucun rouge à lèvres, contrairement à n'importe quelle autre fille de son âge - même Hermione en avait déjà porté lors de certaines soirées. Tout son corps, tout particulièrement sa peau, avait cette couleur laiteuse qui attirait forcément un regard curieux sur elle et son scintillement se faisait presque comparable à une étoile lors d'une nuit sans lune tellement elle paraissait... blanche.

Aussi blanche que sa glace à la vanille qui embaumait petit à petit toute la pièce et faisait lentement tourner la tête de la préfète.

 **\- Toutes les tentations ne sont pas mauvaises, Hermione. Tu ne veux pas te laisser aller... juste une fois ?**

Son souffle s'écrasait doucement sur ses propres lèvres. Un souffle étrangement glacé.

Un souffle qui se mélangea dangereusement au sien lorsque la jeune femme prit une lourde inspiration, fondant ensuite sur les lèvres un peu froides, sa langue glissant presque farouchement contre sa consœur pour goûter plus intimement à la douceur glaciale et vanillée. Luna ne réagit pas, la laissant simplement profiter d'elle, faisant presque peur à Hermione qui, se sentant coupable, faillit se reculer.

Pourtant, pile à cet instant, Luna enfonça doucement ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, empêchant quelconque retrait de sa part. Ses lèvres s'appuyèrent même un peu plus contre les siennes, comme si la Serdaigle lui demandait implicitement de continuer cet étrange échange, ce dont la Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier.

Sa langue et ses lèvres avaient véritablement le goût de la vanille.

Et si le baiser dura un moment, Hermione ne s'en aperçut absolument pas, trop concentrée à profiter des sensations qui coulaient savamment jusque son cœur battant à en exploser sa cage thoracique, comme si ce dernier voulait rejoindre à tout prix celui de Luna, étrangement proche de lui en même temps, leurs poitrines posées l'une contre l'autre frottant doucement.

Chaque infime mouvement paraissait changer le ressenti qu'elles pouvaient partager et Hermione était comme avide d'en découvrir toutes les nuances.

Sa tête tourna quelques instants dans cette ambiance cotonneuse la maintenant hors de la réalité et Hermione découvrit, en se reculant pour reprendre son souffle, qu'elle venait d'échanger leur position assez soudainement et que Luna était maintenant bloquée entre elle et le mur.

Et qu'elle souriait. Sans visiblement vouloir la laisser s'enfuir parce que ses doigts venaient de se resserrer sur son haut de pyjama.

 **\- Goûte un peu mieux...**

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Hermione la laissa l'attirer à elle une seconde fois, ses lèvres s'accrochant parfaitement aux siennes.

Et même si elle venait tout juste de l'embrasser, la préfète n'en revenait toujours pas d'apprécier autant un baiser. Surtout un baiser aussi... féminin. Ses mains glissèrent pourtant très vite sous l'uniforme de la jeune femme, caressant la peau lunaire avec une envie pressante qui ne collait certainement pas à l'image d'une élève modèle, un frisson d'excitation roulant le long de son échine en passant ses doigts sous la jupe plissée de la Serdaigle, glissant sur ses cuisses.

Apparemment, c'était un geste particulièrement érotique à en juger par leur souffle tremblant et cette chaleur inondant leurs deux corps. A cet endroit, sa peau paraissait encore plus douce qu'ailleurs, poussant Hermione à l'y caresser longuement, jugeant les sensations de la jeune femme selon qu'elle frissonne ou se crispe.

Détachant ses lèvres des siennes, Hermione les déposa doucement sur le visage lunaire, jouant à mordiller un peu la mâchoire de la jeune femme, dérivant lentement vers son cou dénudé. Ses éternels bijoux fantaisistes cliquetèrent lorsque ses lèvres s'y engouffrèrent, ses dents marquant gentiment la peau blanche.

Et découvrir un goût particulièrement marqué de vanille.

 **\- Hermione... Ne me mange pas...**

Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard pour s'arrêter. Cette délicieuse odeur sucrée qui se déposait tendrement sur sa langue... Comment résister ?

Son épaule, ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches...

Dénudant tout tissu recouvrant le haut du corps de la demoiselle, Hermione dévora les courbes offertes avec une gourmandise qui ne lui ressemblait pas, avide de la saveur de vanille qui se déposait de plus en plus intensément sur son palais, au fur et à mesure des marques violacées qui s'imprimaient sur son passage. Sa peau crémeuse et diaphane semblait faite pour ça. Et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de la goûter, encore et encore.

A chaque marque déposée, Hermione embrassait et léchait comme pour s'excuser de sa gourmandise mordante. Sa langue vint se perdre sur l'un de ses tétons à peine rosé, le poussant à pointer légèrement sous cette caresse humide, parcourant ensuite toute la rondeur de son sein. Avec quelques baisers au milieu de sa poitrine, Hermione descendit lentement vers son ventre, émerveillée par les poils blonds jusque là presque invisibles se dévoilant petit à petit sous son regard.

S'amusant avec le nombril, Hermione admira silencieusement les tressautements du bas-ventre qu'elle commençait à parcourir, son amante visiblement chatouilleuse à cet endroit, l'amusant définitivement. Mordant doucement ses hanches, la jeune femme sourit en entendant les soupirs de la Serdaigle de plus en plus prononcés, tout particulièrement fière de lui tirer un sursaut suivi d'un gémissement lorsque ses doigts s'enfouirent à l'intérieur de sa petite culotte.

Sa saveur vanillée rendait plus que jamais sa peau crémeuse appétissante et Hermione mordit férocement dans la douceur satinée.

Hermione ne se contenterait pas de la manger... mais préférerait la dévorer.

Toute entière.

 **\- Hermione ?**

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Hermione retint un grondement en percevant difficilement le visage de Luna, sa vision encore trouble de son rêve précédent. Autour d'eux, les murs sombres de l'A.D. les entouraient et Hermione ne savait même pas d'où provenait la couche sur laquelle elle était allongée.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Étrangement, la voix douce de la jeune femme lui parvenait encore bien plus lointaine que dans son rêve précédent. Pourtant, lorsque sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés s'éloigna, enlevant cette chaleur bienfaitrice qui l'apaisait, Hermione n'hésita pas à balancer son bras dans le vide, s'attachant par chance à son poignet, la retenant encore un peu près d'elle.

 **\- J'ai faim,** susurra-t-elle d'une voix tout aussi lointaine et onirique. **Et je rêve... de ça.**

Un sourire d'une blancheur immaculé vint éclairer toute sa vision.

 **\- Alors dévore-moi.**

Tirant sur le poignet de la Serdaigle pour l'allonger près d'elle, Hermione pria ainsi pour ressentir de nouveau les émotions de son rêve, espérant définitivement embrasser, caresser, mordre et lécher chaque centimètre de la jeune femme jusqu'à s'évanouir sous l'intensité de la vanille.

 **\- Hermione ! Hermione ! Elle ne se réveille pas... Luna, lâche-là, Ron va l'emmener à l'infirmerie.**

Sans un mot, Luna Lovegood s'était en effet précipitée vers la jeune femme lorsqu'un sort l'avait atteint de plein fouet, tandis que tous les autres s'étaient mis à hurler son prénom, trop concentrée à la récupérer entre ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione, elle, n'avait plus conscience de rien ; le sort qui l'avait touché l'avait sonné suffisamment fort pour qu'elle ne se pose désormais plus la moindre question. Sa tête lui tournait encore lorsque la voix d'Harry lui parvint. Une voix cette fois tout sauf lointaine et qui résonna douloureusement à ses oreilles, la faisant se crisper autour de Luna, sa main caressant toujours ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Vraiment, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses bras.

Cependant, sa bouche resta complètement close lorsqu'on la força à quitter les brumes de son songe si tentant, la poussant de force tout contre Ron Weasley. Jamais auparavant Hermione n'avait pu le détester à ce point et elle en aurait certainement honte une fois ses limites habituelles rétablies.

Amassé par inquiétude autour d'Hermione, personne ne vit donc Luna porter ses doigts à ses lèvres, ceux qui s'étaient perdus dans la chevelure brune de la victime de sort, rêvassant sur l'idée que l'odeur de la jeune femme prévale sur son éternel parfum de vanille, pour une fois.

Juste pour une fois... juste pour une seconde.

C'était néanmoins bien trop tard et toute odeur différente de la sienne s'était déjà envolée, réduisant à néant toute possibilité que leurs odeurs se mélangent et que leurs corps s'enlacent étroitement.

Mais peut-être un jour, le rêve se réalisera, malgré tous les obstacles pouvant se dresser contre lui.

Car les rêves n'ont pour but qu'apporter un peu de cette douceur tant espérée à la réalité.

Une douceur vanillée.


End file.
